You're Lovely
by BunnyAlice
Summary: This is my version of "You're Beautiful". Kang Alice as Go Mi Nam and Kang Alex as Go Mi Nyu. BLAZE as A.N.JELL.


**This is my version of "You're Beautiful", and it takes place at an elite high school named Altaria School of Arts. It's not exactly the same as the real one, but I'll try my BESST. In case you're looking for my other stories, I'm trying to finish all the chapters at once so I can post them.**

**Characters: (Basically who the characters are based on the show and their personalities and personal background, but I can't reveal everything, it'll spoil the story! Sorry if they're too long. ^^") Also the order of the name is last names first, and first names last.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kang Alice – Go Mi Nam<br>**_**A 17 year old Korean girl who recently came back from studying for 7 years in the U.S.  
>She is an orphan along with her twin brother since her parents left them in an orphanage when they were first born, but she was adopted along with her twin by a very rich and powerful family.<br>She already graduated university at age 8, and lazed around for two years, until her foster parents sent her away to the U.S. for further studying.  
>During her time in the United States, she took many courses in the entertainment area like singing, and dancing and passed all of them with flying colors.<br>She holds many black belts in many different types of martial arts.  
>She only came back to South Korea; because her parents dragged her back telling her she isn't experiencing enough of her culture.<br>Alice is good at lying and disguises and can alternate her voice to whomever voice she heard before.  
>Her hobbies includes pranking people (mostly her twin brother), and disguising herself as someone else everyday (mostly her twin brother).<br>She has slightly evil yet totally sweet and random personality; she is slightly violent, and very defensive of friends.  
>She is blood type –AB.<br>Alice is 5'5'', has peachy skin, a unusual pinkish blush, pure black hair that goes down to her knees, brown eyes (wears blue contacts for fun), a slight muscular build of a boy but goes well with her delicate looking figure.  
>She LOOVES to show off her evil yet angelic pouting face.<br>She has photographic memory, and has no idea what K-pop, J-pop, anime, manga, manhwa, J-rock is.  
>Alice knows how to speak fluent English; Korean (Hangeul dialect); Japanese; Mandarin; French; Spanish; Russian, and Vietnamese.<br>Her identical older twin is Alex Kang, and both are currently attending Altaria School of Arts in the 12****th**** grade.  
>As soon as the Altaria School of Arts heard that she had a relative in the school, and she has amazing skills in all subjects, she got accepted for free.<br>No questions asked.  
>She joined the same school as her brother is to annoy him since Alice specially asked to be in his every class in return for her full participation.<br>Her favorite foods are ramen and sushi.  
>Her nickname is the "Angelic Lucifer", which was given to her by her brother.<strong>

_**Kang Alex – Go Mi Nyu  
><strong>_**A 17 year old Korean Boy who has dreams of becoming a K-pop idol.  
>He bickered a lot with his sister before she left for the U.S.<br>After she left, he began to take singing and dancing lessons.  
>He won first place every time whenever he participated in talent shows at his school, and is greatly acknowledged for his skills.<br>He isn't as smart as his sister, but is person with average grades. He looks identical to his twin sister, and looks somewhat feminine, so he sometimes gets mistaken as girl.  
>People consider him cute like a doll, and strong because of his build.<br>A lot of girls in his school have crush on him.  
>He managed to be who lucky five who got accepted into Altaria School of Arts with a scholarship.<br>He is blood type –AB.  
>His hobbies include pranking his sister, singing, and dancing.<br>Alex has a kind, slightly whiny, and funny personality, and apparently has a lot of power in the school.  
>He modeled his hair after Taemin from SHINee from the music video "Lucifer", but in black.<br>He is the exact height as his sister, and same figure, but he and his sister doesn't have broad shoulders.  
>He gets really annoyed whenever he falls for Alice's pranks (He always does), and always tries to get revenge.<br>Alex is a very poor liar, has really bad memory, and his favorite expression is his sly fox grin.  
>He knows how to fluently speak Korean (Hangeul dialect), English, and Japanese.<br>He is constantly harassed (In many, many ways) by his sister, and is slightly annoyed how she got in Altaria High with no questions asked.  
>Alex always smiles no matter what, but only shows different sides to his twin sister and not anyone else.<br>His favorite food is chicken.  
>Alice nicknamed him "The Stupid Crazy Chicken Man", because the incident that happened on their birthday. <strong>

**Lee Jae-Yoon – Hwang Tae Kyung**

**An 18 year old Korean boy who is the leader of one of the top Korean bands named BLAZE.  
>He is currently attending the 12<strong>**th**** grade at Altaria School of Arts.  
>He is well known as the bad boy of BLAZE, because of his punkish style.<br>He is in the same class as Alice and Alex.  
>He is 5'7'', and has black hair with side bangs.<strong>

**Choi Chase – Kang Shin Woo**

**A 17 year old Korean boy who is the lead singer/vocalist in one of Korea's top bands named BLAZE.  
>He is currently attending the 12<strong>**th**** grade at Altaria School of Arts.  
>He is well known as the kind and romantic type in the BLAZE due to his soft smile.<br>He is in the same class as Alice and Alex.  
>He is 5'8'', and has the same hair as Choi Minho from SHINee in SHINee's music video "Ring Ding Dong".<strong>

**Jeffery – Jeremy**

**A 16 year old Korean boy who is the lead rapper and drummer in one of Korea's top bands named BLAZE.  
>He is currently attending the 11<strong>**th**** grade at Altaria School of Arts. He is well known as the goofy, prankster, and sweet 'little kid' of BLAZE, because of his constant pranks on talk and variety shows. He is in the class that is always next to Alice's and Alex's classroom. He is 5'5'', and has blond mop hair.**

**Manager Kang – Manager Ma **

**The Kang twins' foster mother's older brother is the manager of the band BLAZE.  
>BLAZE is under the label, "Sonic Sonic Entertainment".<br>Alice and Alex do not know him, but Manager Kang does know them.  
>He is 5'4'' and has short black hair. <strong>

**Kim Ko-Eun - Yoo He Yi **

**A 17 year old Korean girl who is one of Korea's top models, and because of amazing beauty, she is nicknamed "The Angel of Korea".  
>She is 5'3'' and has black hair.<strong>

**Rino – Wardrobe lady (Sorry I don't remember her name!)**

**A 24 year old Korean woman who works as the clothes designer and make-up artist for the band BLAZE. S  
>he is one of Korea's best clothes designer.<br>She is 5'3'' and has shoulder length black hair with brown streaks that is usually tied up. **

**Maybe more characters will be added**

* * *

><p><strong>(10 minutes before class actually start) At Altaria School of Arts…<strong>

"Hey shrimp, where's our homework?" asked a tall male student to a younger student with glasses as he walked into the empty 12th grade classroom.  
>"Uh-u...what do you mean?" the younger male student shrank away.<br>"What do I MEAN? My project is DUE TODAY!" the older one shouted, and readied himself to punch the student in the face, while the younger one closed his eyes and prepared himself for the worst.  
>"HYAAH!" When the small student slowly opened his eyes, he found the bully on the floor, and a tall girl with straight 'poofy-ish' shiny black hair that went down to her knees, standing over him.<br>"Oi! Who do you think you are?"The bully shouted as stumbled to get up.  
>"Alex Kang."<br>"EHHHHH?"Everyone in the room cried.  
>"You mean <em>the<em> Alex Kang? The most talented singer and dancer who came from some weird public school? Dressed as a GIRL?" The bully exclaimed.  
>"Yep. What's wrong?" Alex (?) Kang replied.<br>"But why did you kick me?" "You shouldn't hurt those who are weaker than you. Got that?"  
>"U-uh sure." the bully hesitantly replied.<br>"HEEEEEEEEEEEY! Alice!"A voice suddenly shouted from the hallway.  
>"Alice?"Both the bully and the short student poked their heads into the hallway to find a short haired Alex?<br>The second Alex zipped through the door and stumbled to stop himself.  
>"Alice! You have to wait for ME. You don't know your way around! Aigoo, and stop lying to people you just met!" The second Alex (?) sighed.<br>"Hold up. So you're NOT Alex, but a girl named Alice, and you ARE Alex", the bully pointed to Alice and Alex while they nodded.  
>"But why did kick me?"The bully shouted.<br>"I didn't kick you just for a stupid reason. You were bullying someone who can't stand up for himself, and is physically weaker than you", Alice replied in a cold manner, and walked right up to the bully, "And if you try to get revenge on the kid or me, you'll never see the sun rise again", Alice smiled an angelic smile, and punched the wall beside the bully.  
>The bully whimpered and nodded his head, and took a seat.<br>"T-thank-y-you! B-but won't you get in trouble for this, Alice?"The small student stammered as he pointed to the security camera in the corner of the classroom.  
>"Huh? I came to this school on special terms; one of them is that I can do whatever I want. Even if I get kicked out, it doesn't really matter, I already graduated university nine years ago…"Alice stopped talking when the short student's jaw hit the floor.<br>"You're the new genius transfer student? Alex's twin sister? Alice Kang?You're really popular around here! But it's sad that only a few people know that you and Alex are related. Can I have your autograph? Oh, and I'm Jin-Woo!" Jin-Woo struggled to get a pen and paper out of his backpack.  
>"Uh…Okay?" Alice's face was just bewildered as Jin-Woo's eyes sparkled at her. Alice gave a look to Alex that said "What kind of classmates do you have?"<br>And Alex replied with a look that said "Hey! Don't blame me!"

**(Alice's Point of View) Class starts….**

Aigoo! Why did the teacher tell me to stand outside, and then introduce myself? So annoying. I peeked in the window of the door, and saw all the students in the twelfth grade class.  
>Wow.<br>I haven't really seen that much people my age besides my brother. I pressed my ear against the door to eavesdrop as the teacher started to speak.  
>"Today we have a new transfer student. She just came back from her seven years overseas study in the United States, please welcome her warmly!"<br>Is that my cue? I opened the door and poked half my body into the classroom.  
>"Hiii! I'm Alice Kang! Nice to meet you guys!" Heh. Really? From the part of the class I could see boys blushing and girls whispering something about being "BFFs" with me. I completely entered the classroom, and gave a happy wave.<br>"Alice, you can take a seat next to...Alex Kang.", the teacher pointed toward the empty seat next to my brother, who gave an agitated smile.  
>"Sure!" I gave a smirk to Alex as I sat down.<br>"Okay class, today we'll be…" the teacher went on and on about the creation of the piano. I stared out the window thinking about...

**(Alex's Point of View) During class…**

Thinking about CHICKEN!  
>Alice didn't say she'll make chicken for lunch (Which is my favorite! Boo!), and made the morning even worse when the teacher said to sit next to me!<br>Isn't it bad enough to be in the same school as an Angelic Lucifer?  
>She's so nice at first, but if you're her twin brother or enemy, she becomes the LUCIFER!<br>She's so scary… Anyways, I can't wait to brag to her that I got invited to join the one of the top bands in of Korea!  
>"Alex!" A voice cried. I looked up to find my teacher glaring at me.<br>"Um...sorry miss.", I gave my puppy dog look.  
>The corner of her smiling mouth twitched, and she said, "Anyways, the piano was also…." I turned to my side to find Alice giving me a smirk, SO MEEAN. I stuck my tongue at her.<p>

_"RINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNG!" "Break time!"_

I sighed and got out of my seat when suddenly all the guys in my class came rushing toward me.  
>"Alex! Is Alice Kang your girlfriend?" One of the boys in my class asked.<br>"What? Wait, wait. You have the WROONG IDEA, we're not a couple, we're—"  
>"You're engaged by your parents?"<br>Whoa.  
>WHOOOOA.<br>I literally fell off my chair as soon as I heard that.  
>"What the heck are you guys talking about? We're not a couple, and we're most defiantly NOT engaged. We're SIBLINGS. S-I-B-L-I-N-G-S! Twins actually, to be more specific."<br>Roars of "YES!" and "Thank the heavens!" were heard from the guys after I said that.  
>"Huh?" I just stared at them when they finally stopped celebrating.<br>"Do you think you could hook me up with your sister, Alex?" One of the guy classmates asked.  
>I gave a forced smile, and replied, "Sorry, I'm not much of a cupid." Then I hurried away from them into the (safe) hallway. Gosh, do guys fall for Alice that much?<p>

**(Alice's Point of View) During break in class…**

I'M BORED. I'M BORED. I'M BORED.  
>If I knew Altaria High was this boring, I really wouldn't have come, not even to bother Alex.<br>I continued staring out the window, ignoring the guys three desks away from me who were giggling (?).  
>"WOW. You're much prettier in person! The guys in my class said that the new student from the U.S. looked really pretty!" I was pretty startled to hear a guy speak directly into my face.<br>When I looked at that annoying dude who spoke into my face, he looked younger than me (maybe a freshman?), he looked slightly hyper, probably the same height as me, and had (dyed?) blond mop hair.  
>"Uhh..Hi? Who are you?" I asked with violent thoughts that included throwing that kid out the window.<br>"Wh-what?" He stumbled backwards with shock on his face.  
>"You don't know who I am?"<br>"Um, I'm sorry, am I suppose to?" Even if I was supposed to, I would flush the memory of him into a black hole.  
>"It's okay! But I was pretty sure even people who came back from the U.S. would know me! Or at least the band I'm in." He gave a pout.<br>"Oh. You're in a band in Korea? No wonder. I haven't been back in Korea for about seven years."  
>"Wow! You must be pretty good at English then! Also, I'm in one of Korea's top bands! My band is named BLAZE!" He paused to pull out a CD case out of his pocket.<br>"Please listen to our songs! Also, I'm the maknae of the band!" He gave me the CD, made the peace sign, and ran out before my teacher could scold him.

…Only silence passed through my mind

Okay! Okay! I have a headache because of that blond kid and I'm still bored.  
>"Miss! I'm going to the washroom, is that okay?" I called to the teacher and she gave a nod.<br>I started to walk out of the classroom, but as soon as I reached the door, (DUDE! THREE WORDS! TOO MANY GUYS!) a black haired guy bumped into me while walking into the classroom.  
>"Um, ow?" I stared at him. "If it hurt, then next time watch where you're going." He coldly responded.<br>"And how about next time you get some manners and a pair of glasses? You obviously didn't notice you're the one who bumped into me yet you're not apologizing."  
>I crossed my arms. He glared at me and walked away. Pff. <em>Such a nice guy<em> *cough, cough* sarcasm.  
>I walked into the hallway and saw Alex sitting on the floor.<br>"What are you doing, Alex?"  
>He looked up at me, and said, "The question is more like 'WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Alice! The guy you just bumped into a moment ago was the leader of the band I'm in! He's going to make my and your life like living hell!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER I EVER WROTE, but it still seems short. Sorry for any typos, if you see any just let me know, I'm really bad editing these kind of things. Okay, I hope you like it, bye!<strong>


End file.
